


// WAITING TO BE BURIED //

by easykid



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Alcohol use?? I guess??, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Death, M/M, a very minuscule amount but hey its there, and a lot more depressing I guess, heavily based off of the glory mv but gayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easykid/pseuds/easykid
Summary: Perhaps it wasn’t sleep that took him. And perhaps it wasn't wine that spilled across the dashboard.





	// WAITING TO BE BURIED //

"What about when you were driving?"  
  
Two figures lay intertwined, staring up at the starry night sky atop the hood of someone else's car, counting the planes as they flew by.   
  
"Yeah, you lost your phone." One figure added, signalling for the other to pass their shared drink, taking a short swig before passing it back, dangling it playfully over the other's lips and pouring a small bit into his mouth.   
  
The boy laughed, shoving the other man's arm away as he wiped at the corners of his lips where he'd missed, taking the bagged bottle out of the other's hands and taking a swig of his own. "And that weird dive bar we found..." He recalled, trailing off to wait for the other's response, wondering what he'd come up with next.   
  
"You were dancing on a table..." The other man decided, taking the boy's hand in his own and swaying his body in reenactment, mocking his ridiculous dance moves as he added a beat to their flailing arms and red faces. A few short moments and he paused, turning his head to look at the boy, eyeing him up and down before shooting him a shit eating grin. "In that blonde wig!"   
  
"Kyle!" The boy scoffed, flinging the bottle of booze at the taller one, making him belt out into laughter. The boy grinned back, setting the bottle aside to roll himself atop the other's lap, twirling his styled beard before planting a short kiss to his lips. "It was pink." He corrected, playing in on the little game they'd always start when they were like this, thinking up whatever wild fantasy they pleased about the things they'd longed for, things they wished they'd gotten to do. What they could've done before-   
  
_..._   
  
"You nicked that car." Kyle spoke, cutting through the noise of the boy's mind with an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer and giving him a firm squeeze. He looked back at the boy, into those blue eyes he'd learned to love so easily, feeling a frown tug it's way onto his lips as he raised a hand to pet through his styled back hair. "Dan..."   
  
The boy flinched at the name, pulling himself away from the contact and sitting himself upright, a small whimper escaping him as thoughts began to flood him, suffocating the pictures in his head and tearing their fantasy world from his tightly clenched hands and teeth while he fought to hang on to what they'd built.   
  
"I borrowed that car." Dan practically whispered, voice too hoarse with tears he'd choked back and sobs he'd kept hidden for far too long, fearful of what may follow if he couldn't. He had to keep going, had to hold on to this, to them, to him.   
  
_Don't go._   
  
"I won't." The voice behind Dan soothed, the absent feeling of arms  and warmth and life wrapping themselves around him but giving him a feeling so much more than anyone else could give; like home. Kyle sighed, false breath falling from his lips but warming the back of Dan's neck when he heard it, and that was enough to remind him he was there, even if he wasn't.   
  
Or was it him that wasn't really there? Dan wasn't entirely sure anymore.   
  
"You ran into that lake with your clothes on." He continued, resting his forehead on the back of the boy's shoulder, fingers ghosting along his palms, spelling words he wouldn't dare say out loud.   
  
_I miss you._   
  
Dan choked out a laugh, tears and snot blurring the sound but nonetheless there, the way Kyle had always loved to hear, what he'd always loved about him; how despite it all, he'd always found a way to laugh, to pull through, to keep people from worrying.   
  
But he worried. He always worried.   
  
"It was a pool." Dan corrected, taking the bottle once more and sloppily downing the rest of its contents. "And you were supposed to come with me!" He finished, nudging the younger man playfully, smile faltering at the numbness he felt as they made contact.   
  
How long had it been since they'd stopped being able to feel each other's touch? Hours? Days? Weeks?   
  
_Years?_ The thought formed a pit in his stomach.   
  
"What about those guys who wanted a fight?" Kyle interjected, leaning himself back on the hood of the rusted Impala and tugging at the shorter boy's arm-- he knew he wouldn't feel it, but he always hoped one day he might.   
  
Dan turned his head towards his direction, noticing the hand gently wrapped around his forearm and giving Kyle a sad smile before laying next to him, interlocking their fingers in a futile attempt to comfort himself. "Oh they were fine." Dan began, a light sniffle punctuating his words as he felt himself begin well up once more. "They just wanted to dance." He breathed, shining Kyle a shaky smile but nonetheless bright. He shifted closer to Kyle, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his head in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply as he glanced up at the stars. "You dared me to run through that couple's house."   
  
Kyle huffed out a laugh, pulling his arm out from Dan's weight to slide it around his shoulder, drawing him closer as his hand fiddled with a dangling strand of his hair, actually missing the slick, overly-gelled feeling of his lover's hair for once. He nodded in agreement, throwing his own twist into the mix shortly after. "And the old guy had a gun!"   
  
"What?!" Dan squawked, lifting his head up to look at Kyle, who doubled over in laughter. Dan wasn't far behind, small laughs that quickly grew louder and more frequent bubbling out of him at the thought of Kyle's addition to their story before cuddling himself closer to him, a small smile now on his face as he sighed, reminiscing.   
  
"You didn't want to dance in that class." Kyle stated, tracing a finger around Dan's shoulder.   
  
"What are you on about?" Dan scoffed, entwining his fingers in Kyle's free hand. "I totally outdanced you!" He boasted, proudly puffing out his chest and placing a hand on his hip.   
  
"Uhuh." Kyle snorted, ruffling the older man's styled hair, a cocky laugh escaping him as he admired the loose strands that stuck out when he pulled away, as well as the pout Dan gave him in response. Kyle settled himself back, planting a gentle kiss atop Dan's head before catching a glimpse of another plane, watching as it passed them by like all the others. "You slept through all the good bits." He added, looking back at Dan for confirmation, only to be met with a puzzled look.   
  
Perhaps it wasn’t sleep that took him. And perhaps it wasn't wine that spilled across the dashboard.   
  
Kyle shook the thought from his head, swallowing the tears that threatened to well in his eyes and the crack that ran through his words. He let out a shaky breath, turning his gaze away from the sky and down to the hood of their shared car, picking at the chipped paint next to him. "Why steal such a shit car?"   
  
Dan gasped, clearly shocked at the question that came from his lover's mouth. "It's a classic!" He chirped, smacking Kyle's hand away to prevent further damage. "And besides,"   
He started, glancing up at him with a fond smile. "Don't you remember that one night we spent on the road with it?"   
  
Kyle felt a smile of his own creep on his lips, thinking back to that night; the night they'd confessed. Dan's eyes were on the ground, while his were on the road, but they'd both looked up at the sky when they'd heard each other's words, trembling locked fingers, sighs of relief and eyes fixed outside the window, afraid of looking at each other, fearing it wouldn't be real if they did. "Yeah," Kyle started, staring back to the starry night sky above them. "That weird sky was full of pinks."   
  
"Was it?" Dan teased, twisting Kyle's t-shirt in his free hand. "I remember it being all yellow."   
  
It was Kyle's turn to roll his eyes, muffling Dan's victorious laughter with a firm kiss. "Maybe so." He began, playfully punching his arm. "But I beat you to the top of the mountain."   
  
"Pretty sure you didn't." Dan challenged, poking Kyle's sides, smile turning uneasy when he'd failed to notice. "Kyle," He sighed, turning himself away from him to lay on his back, their hands still intermingled as he continued. "Did we really end up doing any of those things?"   
  
Kyle perked up, brows knitting together as he struggled to remember as he always did, turning his head towards Dan with a sad smile. "Maybe." Was all he said, eyes fixed on his. "Why do you ask?"   
  
"Because." Dan frowned, hating the way he struggled also, wishing he could recall the time they'd spent together, wondering how long it'd been since they had. "You tell it differently every time."   
  
"Well," Kyle shrugged, lifting their hands to place a kiss along each of Dan's fingers before pulling him close, counting another plane that glided over the both of them.   
  
"I like my version better."   
  
He said it with a smile, but Dan knew behind it there was a mountain of pain.   
  
Pain. Uncertainty. Fear. It was all they'd known now; expecting the worst to come, and dreading when it didn't, fearing what may come in its place. For years they'd wandered, though none of them knew, none of them knew the hours upon hours that passed them by, hours that felt like seconds and months that felt like days as they wondered, wondered what was left of the world, wondered what was left of them, if anything at all.   
  
The sky wasn't the same anymore, nothing felt the same anymore, but they did-- and so they waited, as long as the clouds would make them, as long as it would take to see it again, to see each other again.   
  
It never lasted long, but when the clouds parted and the moon lit the night sky, they would wait where they always did-- and in that moment, they were whole, there in each other's arms.

  
… But it never felt the same, it would never feel the same, for one thing would always be missing. But for now, they were whole, however whole they could be, and they were together, even if they were alone.   
  
_"I miss you, Kyle."_   
_  
_ "I miss you more."

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is quite literally the first fic I've ever posted anywhere and I'm obviously nervous as hell, but. Hey. Its here. And you're here. And I hope you enjoy/enjoyed reading this?? But regardless I'd love some feedback and I'm hella excited to post something here finally after 4 years of being in this fandom and reading everyone else's works, as well as FINALLY building up the courage to share my work with more than just one person. So THANK YOU SO MUCH for taking the time to read my shit writing and id love to know if you'd like to see more from me. Either way. Thanks again!


End file.
